vampire ninja
by blackshadowpanther
Summary: This is the story of a ninja that was changed in to a vampire by the one and only vampire royal family and his journey to find a new family he never even new he was looking for or needed.   All characters are in the same pairings.  Pre BD.
1. how it began

Prelude

It all started long ago in the coldest time my people had ever been through. These beautiful creatures came to our village and as per my clans tradition we welcomed them with open arms. What happened next I'll never forget as long as I exist. In less than 5 minutes they killed my village with there bare hands. Then one of them, a female, came up to me slowly mouth spread in a feral smile that sent chills down to my very bones. Being a ninja and 17 years old I'm not used to feeling like that so I froze right were I was as she got closer and closer.

Soon she was so close if you were looking at it from the outside it would seem like we might be lovers. Then she bent her head down and sank her teeth deep into my flesh and I could feel my blood flow into her mouth. Then she just pulled away and whispered into my ear as pain started to rip through my body "My name is Jain and you will be my toy soon…very soon."

Then everything went black and all I knew was pain more excruciating than any I had ever felt before.


	2. 3 centuries later

3 centuries later

"Good lord this place is so dreary I can't believe I'm going to go back to school again." I said to myself as I ran through some forest in Washington state. This would be my 23rd time going through high school not to mention the 16 times I'd gone through collage.

I was headed toward my new home…Forks. It's a small town were it rains almost every day and there's nothing to do. But hey it can't be all bad….NOT! The second I thought I was near my home some huge ass wolf jumps out of nowhere and nearly hits me with its claws. "OH HELL NO! I know you didn't just try to do that you asshole!" By the time I finished saying that the wolf was already gone and from past experience I knew not to go after it.

So attempted vamp. homicide aside I made it to my new house. It was a two story gothic style house painted red with black trim. The inside had an almost African style wall paper with a living room the size of a small house. What can I say I love big screens and big sound systems.

Then there's the basement, or as I call it the training room. The basement has a slightly larger area than the house above it with steal reinforced walls and doors so I don't break too much. Plus there's every ninja weapon ever made down there.

Anyway enough about the house, my name is Titan Yomaki I'm forever 17 because….yep you guest it I'm a vampire if it wasn't obvious. I used to be a ninja of the village hidden in the blood. (ironic, I know)

I am a little strange as powers go because my power is anything I want it to be. My theory is that my ninja bloodline and chakra effected the change. I say this because all my ninja abilities are enhanced as well as my normal human abilities.

Also I live on my own. I like it that way. My house is far from the beaten path. My closest neighbors are 3 maybe 4 miles away. Also I'm about 9 miles away from this poor excuse for a high school called forks high.

Speaking of school….

"CRAP! I tool to long to get here. I'm almost late for my first day!" With that said I rushed out the door using my chakra to propel my feet to move even faster than a normal vamp. could see. As I rocket through the trees I notice a silver Volvo but I don't pay it much mind "No time school first!" I think to my self.

I make it to school with plenty of time to spare so I head up to the small building that says office to get my schedule and a map. When I walk in there's a lady at the desk who looks like she just saw an angel but try's to hide it by pretending to see something on her desk. I love the effect I have on humans and some female vamps. as well. But no matter how fun it is I never touch them in more than a friendly way.

"hello miss my name is Yomaki, Titan" I say to the lady with a smile. "I'm new here and I was hoping you might have a schedule for me and maybe a small map?" when she hears my voice she blushes and try's not to make eye contact as she goes through some files to find my things. When she's done she hands them to me and wishes me a great day as I walk out the door.

My first class of the morning was English so I made my way there and happened to be the first one to class so I picked a desk by the window so I could look out and see the grounds. After I had picked my seat the rest of the class started to come in about 5 minutes later, the teacher in toe. When the teacher had gotten to her desk I went up and told her I was new. She stared for a minute then came back to her senses and told me to introduce my self to the class, which I did with ease.

" Hello everyone my name is Yomaki, Titan and I'll be your new class mate, please take care of me." I bowed like I would have back when I was human and I heard a few girls sigh and I think I heard someone…growl? The second I heard this I lifted my head to see a huge guy with pale white skin in the back of the room. "hello my vamp. friend. I mean no harm." I whisper only low enough for him to hear even though I think I could easily take him. "We'll see." I hear him whisper back just before I lift my self out of the bow. After that I went and sat back down and looked out the window for the rest of class.

**Let me know if you want longer chapters. Oh and please keep in mind I'm in the NAVY so don't expect me to update all the time.**


End file.
